


coffee shop au bitches

by queensayaka



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, alec is also a huge helpless gay lol, i fucking love malec, magnus is so precious in this one too lol, magnus might be a warlock in this?? tbh idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensayaka/pseuds/queensayaka
Summary: Magnus and Alec fuckin date hell yeah





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long, exhausting day for the warlock, so he decided he would treat himself to a cup of coffee at the nearby coffee shop. What he didn’t know would this decision would change his entire life forever.

Magnus sighed and stepped into the cafe. It had been a long day and he really, really wanted a cup of coffee.

“I can take you over here, sir,” said a tall, blacked haired man behind a register.

Magnus grinned and strode up to him. The man’s blue eyes shone in the soft lighting of the cafe. Magnus swore he saw the man’s face turn a light shade of pink upon his arrival.

“I’ll have a cappuccino, please,” he said, grinning at the taller man.

“R-Right away sir..” He said, flustered, Magnus thought, walked to the coffee machines and started making his drink.

Magnus felt a smirk on his face. The blue eyed man was totally into him. And Magnus felt exactly the same

Once the man, Alec, his name tag read, handed Magnus his cup and payed, he gave him a shy smile. As Magnus was leaving the cafe, he saw Alec had written his phone number on his cup. He waved at him as he walked out, and grinned when he saw Alec’s face light up.

 

“Oh Chairman meow! He was perfect! His eyes were this beautiful shade of blue and his hair!! Oh my god, his hair! I wanted to run my fingers through it! It was gorgeous!” Magnus rambled on about the man he had picked up at the coffee shop while he twirled his cat around in circles.

“He was so into me too! I made him blush! He was flustered! You should’ve been there, Chairman! He gave me his phone number too!” Magnus suddenly dropped his cat on the couch.

Magnus took a deep breath. “Gotta be cool. I have a cool aura. I’m not some 15 year old girl squealing over some hot guy from a boy band.”

He decided he would call Alec, since the coffee shop closed an hour ago. He quickly typed the man’s phone number into his phone and hit dial.

“It’s ringing.. It’s ringing..” Magnus wouldn’t get nervous. He had to be cool. That was his type.

“Hello?” said the familiar voice he had heard in the cafe earlier today.

Magnus grinned. “Yes hello, this is Alec?” The man confirmed it was him, so Magnus continued talking. “This is the man from the cafe earlier. Magnus is my name... You gave me your number?”

“Y-Yeah I did.. I hope I wasn’t being pushy or anything, I thought you were cute and, y’know, so I gave you my number,” Alec sounded nervous. 

“Nonsense, Alec. You weren’t being pushy. Would you like to come out with me for drinks sometime?” Magnus was grinning. Alec thinks he’s cute!

“Yeah sounds great! We can meet at Blue’s tomorrow at 7?” Alec’s voice raised at the end of his question. Definitely nervous.

"7 is perfect, I’ll see you then,” Magnus said


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's pov!!

Alec looked up at the door as it opened, the little bell jingling. A very attractive man, who looked about in the 20’s, walked into the cafe. Did Alec mention he was attractive? Because hot damn.

“I can take you over here, sir,” Alec said to the man and felt a hid face burn a tiny bit when the man walked over to him.

Be cool Alec. Be cool. Don’t embarrass yourself.

The man ordered a cappuccino. “R-right away..” he murmured and hastily turned away before the man could see his face turn red. His voice was gorgeous. And his carmel skin looked gorgeous in the lowlights of the cafe.

Alec nudged his friend in the side as he made the man’s cappuccino. “Jace, I think that guy’s into me. He’s so hot.”

Jace gave Alec a half smile. “Give him your number!” He said in a low voice

“M-My number? Why would he want that? I-I’m not very attractive.. I don’t think I have a chance with him…”

Jace put a hand on Alec’s shoulder. “If he’s not into you, then that’s his fault. At least give it to him, you never know.”

Alec nodded. “O-Okay I’ll do it..” He wrote his number on the side of the man’s cup and walked back over to him.

“Here’s your order,” he said with a small smile. As the man was leaving the cafe, he turned back to Alec and grinned at him.

It worked! He might call him!

 

It was already 8 p.m. and Alec had gotten no call whatsoever. He was starting to worry. What if he wasn't into him? What if he made a fool of himself?

Alec ran his fingers through his hair and decided he would get a glass of water. That might calm him down.

He walked into the kitchen, only to find no clean cups. "Guess I'm dehydrating.." he murmured.

A loud ringing suddenly came from his bedroom. His phone! It was ringing! Was it the man from earlier??

Alec bolted to his room and jumped on his bed, quickly catching his breath before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Yes, hello, This is Magnus," it sounded like the man from the cafe earlier, "you gave me your phone number?" It was him! That meant he was into Alec!

"Y-Yeah!" He silently cursed himself for sounded so nervous, then continued. "I hope I wasn't being pushy? I thought you were cute so, y'know, why not try giving you my number." He sounded like an idiot! Alec, get yourself together!!

"Nonsense. You weren't being pushy," he said, which made Alec let out the breath he apparently was holding. "Would you like to go out for drinks sometime?"

Alec felt a wide grin on his face. "Y-Yeah! Sounds great! We can meet at Blue's tomorrow at 7?" He tried his best not to sound too nervous.

"7 is perfect," said Magnus

"Great..! I'll see you then!" He hastily hung up before he made a bigger fool of himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally time for the date hell yeah (magnus's pov)

Magnus was nervously pacing around his loft. His digital clock, that sat on the table beside his bed, read 5:00 p.m. Magnus was nervous. So. Fucking. Nervous. Usually he was chill as fuck, but there was something about Alec that made his stomach clench when he thought about the date going badly.

"What do I wear, Chairman Meow!?" Magnus said anxiously, pulling more clothes out of his closet. He had been up to this for about 2 hours, grabbing a few shirts and pants, trying different combinations, but none of them worked. He wondered if Alec was any nervous.

Chairman Meow waltzed around his clothes, as if he was helping Magnus choose. He curled up next to a plaid green shirt that had a grey vest over top of it.

Magnus glanced over at the outside, and his face lit up. "perfect! Chairman Meow, I love you!" He said happily, swinging the cat around, despite his protests.

"Now, for make up..." He sighed and sat at his make up mirror. He shifted through different colors of eyeliner and eye shadow until he found the perfect combination. He carefully applied them, and, of course, they looked perfect against his russet toned skin.

He glanced over at his digital clock, which now read 6:16 p.m.

"Damn, time passes so slow.." he muttered, walking into his living room and settling in a comfy red arm chair. Magnus tried to sit still but it was hard, knowing he a had hot date tonight. Was it a date? He hoped it was a date, because hot damn.

Magnus somehow passed the time doing god knows what, and his clock finally read 6:56. Obviously he would leave a little early, even though portal travel was fast. He wanted to be a few minutes early.

"Bye, Chairman Meow," he smiled at his cat, then summoned a portal. He took a deep breath, then walked through.

 

The bar was bustling with life. Magnus looked around for the man with crystal blue eyes, and saw him sitting over at the bar, looking nervous as hell. His cheeks were slightly flushed. Magnus wondered if he was excited for the date. He sure as hell hoped so.

Magnus made his way to the bar and sat down next to him. "Evening, Alexander," he gave he man a small smile.

Alec looked at Magnus with shy eyes. He felt his heart stop in his chest and his breath hitch. Holy shit. This man sitting in front of him was God's best creation. He was fucking gorgeous. More gorgeous than Magnus remembered. The way the dim lights shone in his eyes, leaving the tiniest ring of light near his pupil, and the way his hair fell over his forehead made Magnus want to reach over an fucking kiss him. But he couldn't take things too fast, he didn't want to scare the man.

"H-Hello Magnus.." Alec said, his voice soft yet confident. He interlaced his fingers and put them on the counter in front of him.

Magnus smiled at him and sipped his margarita. "So, tell me about yourself, Alec."

For a split second Alec's eyes lit up- Magnus assumed nobody usually asked him about himself. "Well.. I have a brother and a sister.. and red pandas are my favorite animals," he gave Magnus a quick smile, "I think astrology is cool too. No clue what I want to do with my life, but working at Java Jones is a nice job." He looked Magnus directly in the eyes for a second, which made Magnus have to focus not to let his warlock mark show.

"What about you, Magnus? What do you do?" Alec said

"Hmm, well, we'll save my professional for another day. But, a little about myself, I like cats. My main cat is Chairman Meow, and I feed the stray cats behind my apartment."

Alec smiled at him. "Wow, really? That's so sweet of you! I'd love to come over sometime and meet your cats!"

They chattered on throughout the night, and Magnus went through several drinks. Alec only had half a beer. Magnus set a mental note that Alexander isn't a big drinker.

As they reached Alec's apartment (Alec had wanted to walk Magnus home but he insisted he'd be alright) Alec gave Magnus a big smile. "I had a lot of fun, Magnus.. we should go out again another time," he said, and quickly kissed Magnus on the check. "C-Call me," he stuttered out as he quickly went into his apartment.

Magnus covered the spot on his cheek where Alec had kissed him. He felt his face burn. Alec kissed him. 

Alec kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alecs pov should hopefully b out tmrw!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alec's pov of the daaaate

Alec had spent literally all day picking out an outfit for his date. He had to make a good impression. He thought he found the perfect outfit until his sister came barging into his room yelling.

“No, no, no! It’s all wrong!” Isabelle said, going through his closet. “You cant wear a cheap denim shirt on the first date!”

“Cheap?” Alec repeated, looking at his shirt. “But I like this shirt. It looks good on me.”

“But it’s not first date material…” She said, then started mumbling to herself about how this could be Alec’s only chance at a relationship. "Aha!" She yelled, throwing some clothes at Alec. "Try them on! Go, go!!" She pushed him into his bathroom.

Alec sighed and started putting the clothes on. Isabelle was crazy, saying this could be a possible relationship, right? They were going out to get drinks, it's not like they were getting married or adopting kids.

Alec started thinking of Magnus. His beautiful, dark eyes. The way his hair stayed perfectly up. His gorgeous skin that looked damn fine in low light. Loud banning on the door broke him from his day dreaming. "Hurry up Alec!!" Isabelle yelled.

He stepped out of his bathroom. "This looked ok?" He said, and Isabelle clapped her hands. "Perfect!! Now any guy would totally fall for you," she said, winking.

"Now, you should probably get going!! IF you don't wanna be late," she said, putting a hand on his arm. "I know you're nervous, but it'll be okay. Any guy would be lucky to go out on a date. You'll do great, okay?" He nodded and gave her a small smile. "Now, get going!!" She said, pushing him out the door.

Alec entered the bar expecting to Magnus already be there. He looked down at his watch, which read 6:55 p.m. Maybe Magnus was the type that's directly on time.

He sighed and went over to sit at the bar. He was nervous as hell. What if he made a fool of himself?? He has literally zero idea on how to date. Which is really fucking sad, considering he's 19. He felt his cheeks burn red.

"Evening, Alexander," said a voice from behind him. He looked up and gave Magnus a small smile. He heart was beating fast. Magnus really showed up! Does that mean he likes him? IS this a date? 

He folded his hands and put them on the counter in front of him. "H-Hello, Magnus.." He said, trying to sound some-what confident.

Magnus held his wine glass in that fancy way- you know that way- and took a sip. "Tell me about yourself."

Alec's eyes lit up. It wasn't often other's asked him about himself. He had a best friend but they grew up together, so he knows everything there is to know. Focus, Alec, no long pauses. "Well," he said, "I have a brother and a sister..." He paused, only for a second, to try to think of something interesting about himself. "Red pandas are my favorite animals... and astrology is pretty interesting. I've never known what I wanted to do as a living, but Java Jones is a nice job..... What about you?" Alec said, trying to change the subject since he wasn't very interesting, "What do you do?"

Magnus hesitated, and Alec sure as hell noticed. "Well, my profession, we'll save that for another time. But.. I really like cats. I have a cat named Chairman Meow, and I feed other stray cats."

Alec felt his heart throb. Magnus seemed like the perfect guy. "Wow, really? You feed stray cats? That's so sweet!" He smiled. "I'd love to meet your cats sometime!"

They continued talking throughout the night until the bar closed. After it closed, Alec really wanted to walk Magnus home, but Magnus insisted he walk him home instead.

When they reached Alec's house, he smiled at Magnus. "I had a lot of fun.. we should totally go out another time," he said, and quickly kissed Magnus's cheek. "Call me sometime," he added before slipping into his house.

Alec let out a deep breath when he closed the door. He kissed Magnus's cheek. He really, really, hoped he liked it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit im so sorry its been a few since my last update!! i had exams and i got injured and shit!! but school ends next week so hopefully i should have more time to update!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hell yeah first kiss

Magnus walked into Java Jones where his boyfriend worked. Can you believe it? His boyfriend. They haven't had their first kiss, but they're boyfriends!! That made Magnus so happy. He could finally call Alec his.

Magnus sat down at a table near a window. He and Alec agreed to have a lunch date at his work. Magnus looked over at Alec and saw him talking a blond hair guy. Their- wait- their hands were over each other's? This must have been a mistake.. Alec wouldn't.

Alec saw Magnus and his eyes lit up. He said a quick goodbye to the blond hair man and walked over to him. "Hey Mags," he said, sitting across from him.

"Hello Alexander.." He said, avoiding eye contact. Maybe he was a little jealous. He saw his boyfriend with a man he's never met before.

Alec rested his hand over Magnus's. "Is there something wrong?" He said, looking at him, his crystal eyes glowing in the mid-afternoon sun.

"Who is.. that?" Magnus asked Alec, gesturing to the man with golden blond hair, exiting the cafe.

"That's-" Alec began, then chuckled a bit. "Oh, Magnus, you aren't jealous, are you? That's my roommate," he said.

Magnus looked at him. "Roommate? Still a potential bachelor, no?"

Alec looked deep into Magnus's eyes, and kissed him. Magnus swear he was firework go off in the distance. Alec's lips tasted sweet- like sugar and cream.

When Alec broke away, he rubbed Magnus's thumb with his. ""There's nothing going on between us. He's my adopted brother. He's just my roommate because we both needed an apartment. Plus- he's straight and has a girlfriend."

Magnus was still speechless from their kiss- and damn did he wanna kiss that boy again- so he simply gave a nod.

Alec chuckled again. "You're so cute when you're flustered, Mags. Red is a hot color on you."

Magnus felt his face turn deeper red. Wasn't it usually the other way around?

"I'm swooning over here," he said and kissed Magnus's forehead. "I have to get back to work, but I'll see you tonight, ok? And remember, you look great flustered."

Magnus felt his face burn. Damn, he was falling for a mundane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just watched the finale so here ur malec lol!! (magnus pov)  
> also im soryr its so short !! schools out in a few days so longer chapters r comin


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first ily :3c (alec pov)

Alec woke up to soft, warm, carmel colored arms around his shoulders. He pulled the blanket up higher and snuggled into Magnus.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Magnus said, kissing Alec's forehead. He got quiet for a moment, which made Alec stir. "Darling, there's something I shiuld tell you.."

Alec rubbed his eyes and looked at him. He suddenly felt a rush of panic. What if Magnus was breaking up with him? Kicking him out? 

Alec felt his eyes burn with tears. "Yeah.. what is it..?" He said, not letting his voice break.

"Well we've been dating for 4 months now.." Magnus started.

Alec put a hand on Magnus's arm, his eyes shining with tears. "Are you breaking up with me..?"

Magnus looked at Alec and shook his head. "Dear- I'm- I'm not breaking up with you," he said, wiping Alec's tears away. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.."

Alec look up at him. "Oh," he said. "T-Then, go on.."

Magnus nodded. "Well, you might not believe this, but I'm a warkock. I can do magic and stuff. If you think I'm insane, feel free to break up with me. I would understand."

Alec stared at him. A warlock.. Alec always did believe in magic. He put an arm on Magnus's shoulder. "Can you show me..?"

Magnus nodded and waced with his hand, then a cup of coffee floated into the room and into Alec's hands.

"Wow.." he said. "That's so cool.." he cupped Magnus's face with his free hand. "Mags, I'm not going to break up with you.. b-because.. I love you.."

Magnus's eyes lit up. "I love you too, Alexander.."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so archive fucked up and deleted my chapter so im writing a new one lol  
> just?? fluff??

Magnus had been working with a terribly annoying client. When they finally, finally left, he sat down on the couch with a sigh. He felt a migraine coming on. His healing magic never worked great, so unless he called Cat, he can't really do shit.

A warm pair of hands covered Magnus's eyes, leaving everything dark. "Guess who~" The owner of the hand's said.

Magnus obviously knew it was Alec. "Hmm.. Chairman Meow? Have you turned human?" Magnus said, and the pair of hands uncovered his eyes.

"N-No! It's me, Alec!" Alec said, stepping in front of where Magnus was sitting. "I came to surprise you.. my boss let me go early.." he said sheepishly. He handed Magnus a plastic grocery bag. "I bought some candy and shit.. thought we could binge some shows and, y'know, cuddle.." Alec's face was growing red. He still blushed furiously when being affectionate with his boyfriend, though he did enjoy it.

Magnus patted the couch next to him and, when Alec sat with him, he magicked a blanket on them.

It had started raining, so the boys cuddled together as they watched show and ate shit.

 

After binging shows for many hours, it had grown dark. Only when Alec started playing with Magnus's hair did he notice he fell asleep. Alec smiled at his sleeping boyfriend and kissed his forehead.

He carried Magnus to their room and sat him down gently on the bed. He laid next to him and covered them with blankets.

"I love you so much, Magnus Bane." He said, kissing Magnus's head. He curled into him and fell asleep. 

Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter bc i kinda threw it together before my trip tmrw  
> also did u guys hear theyre canceling shadowhunters??


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they goin dancing!

"We're.. we're doing what!?" Alec was standing in Magnus's doorway as Magnus told him what he had planned for the evening. Maguns wanted to go dancing. Alec can't fucking dance!!

"Dancing, darling," Magnus said, smiling at Alec. "It's going to be very fun."

"Mags.. I can't dance," Alec said, coming in and closing the door. "I'll step on your feet, or, something."

Magnus cupped Alec's face with his hands. "You'll do fine, sunshine. If you step on my feet, I don't mind," he said, giving him a sweet smile. "Now, let's go. Our evening awaits."

 

The room they entered smelled of sweet vanilla. Swing music was playing from an old-timey looking band, and people were dancing everywhere. Alec stopped and watched everyone dance and enjoy themselves before they went to dance

"Magnus.." Alec clutched his boyfriend's sleeve. All these people were dancing beautifully, what if he made a fool of himself?

Magnus pecked his lips and pulled him onto the dance floor. "C'mon, you'll be okay! It's fun, I promise." Magnus intertwined their fingers. "Just follow my lead."

Alec kept looking from Magnus to the floor, so he could make sure he didn't step on Magnus's feet. He mumbled sorry about a dozen times before the song ended. Alec gave Magnus an anxious look. "I keep stepping on your feet.."

Magnus looked into his eyes and gave him a tender kiss. "Dance with me and pretend the world doesn't exist," he said .

Alec could've melted on the spot. Magnus looks amazing in dorky, but cute, suspenders. He decided to push all doubts away and dance and have fun with Magnus. This was their night, after all.

They danced, and danced. They danced to swing music, ballroom music, all kinds.

 

Alec actually ended up having fun. He only stepped on Magnus's feet about 5 more times that night. Currently, they were laying on the couch, intertwined in each other

"I had fun tonight, Mags." He said, pecking Magnus on the lips and squeezing his hand. He smiled down at his boyfriend, who had fallen asleep. He took this time to drink everything in. Magnus's beautiful skin that somehow always shimmered. His adorable hair. He rings he wears all over this fingers. His makeup, now slightly smudged due to their eventful night.

Magnus stirred slightly as Alec pulled him closer, and into his arms. "I love you," he whispered, planting a soft kiss on Magnus's lips. "Sleep well, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking suck at writing so excuse all the terrible shit lol


End file.
